The invention relates to a HF housing comprising an arrangement for electrically interconnecting at least two HF conductor tracks which are formed on adjacent printed circuit boards, which are separated from each other by a slit, and whose ends are situated opposite each other in the region of the slit.
In the high-frequency technique, it is often necessary to electrically interconnect two printed circuit boards made of different starting materials and having different dielectric constants .di-elect cons..sub.R. For this purpose, the local conductor tracks present on the printed circuit boards are interconnected in known manner by means of so-called bonding. In this bonding process, a joint is formed by ultrasonic welding in that the two conductor tracks which are to be interconnected and situated on different printed circuit boards are interconnected by very thin gold wires. Such a method is intricate, time-consuming and expensive. Such a special welding process is necessary for, for example, printed circuit boards which are constructed for use in different frequency ranges. Conventional soldered joints are unsuitable for electrically interconnecting such printed circuit boards because they do not satisfy high-frequency conditions.